l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
L5r talk:Imperial Court/Archive4
Winter Court Hi guys. Just wondering how we are covering information brought up by the Winter Court RPG going on the L5R forums. Is it being left until official fiction comes up? For instance, in the "Bowman's Wager" thread of Winter Court, Miya Shoin has offered the following as a prize "the play 'The Sting of Justice,' which depicts Tsuruchi-san's fight to regain his ancestral home and the creation of the Wasp clan. It was written by Doji Romiji, a cousin of the Emerald Champion who took the Little Wasp's case to the Emperor." "Shoin" also mentions "In my youth, I was honored to train with the Tsuruchi and occasionally under Tsuruchi Ichiro." Should information like this be disregarded until it is mentioned in official fiction? I would assume that some of this info may come from the character biographies that were given to the players for their specific characters by the story team? Any thoughts? Smileham 12:40, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :We should be very careful about adding information about Winter Court to the wiki until an offical piece of fiction (ref. the promotion of Bayushi Norachai. The mention of characters could be homages to other players (ref Agasha Hotoro) and some of the Winter Court players are also mentioning their friends, if only in passing. (ref. a Crab named Hida Ma'vin being able to predict the weather...) My vote is we do not add info unless in an official fiction... --Majushi 18:37 Jan 02 ::I agree, the Story Team has always maintained that not all of the proceedings there would make it into the canon storyline. Let's just wait and see. --HemlockMartinis 22:28, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Deleting articles and images Hi, Image:Rekai.jpg needs to be deleted, but I don't seem to have the rights to delete or rename "articles" : Only Majushi and WestonWyse have administrator status. As for the image, what's wrong with it? --HemlockMartinis 21:10, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::It was improperly named, which doesn't allow it to work with . 21:16, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :I can't move images, either, unfortunately. It would make things a good bit easier if I could. To mark something for deletion, though, add a to the page. Majushi or myself will notice and either correct anything we can or delete the article (or image) if it qualifies. 21:13, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Story Links and Samurai Edition AEG set up the new Samurai Edition website with the aim of getting more internet traffic going there through the search engines. They also seem to be updating the fiction section of the website, and are doing some nice things with card images in stories. I was thinking, in order to help them out with links, that if a new fiction is on Samurai Ed (ie, the Souls of Steel arc) that we should link to that part of the site, rather than the forums? Any thoughts? Smileham 09:24, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :I agree, the more links to samurai edition pages will be better. --Majushi 15:57, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::By all means, go for it. 19:05, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Meta articles I want some of your opinions here. I'm starting to have some qualms about how we;re creating Meta articles, namely using the "Meta:name" format. The pseudo-namespace we're using was never really the idea. I was trying to get Wikia to set up an actual namespace added for us to use, but that didn't end up happening. Now, things are starting to look a bit cluttered to me. We currently have just over a hundred "Meta:" articles, and before we get many more, I'd like to think about moving them. Instead of making these types of pages completely separate articles, why not use subpages (ie, "Hitomi/Meta") instead? Using these pseudo-namespace is generally frowned upon in MediaWiki culture, and I happen to agree that it is not really the best way to sort data. Subpages would seem a more useful way to do things to me, and a good way to make sure the pages will always link back to their main articles. I think that with only a hundred articles to deal with, we're at a good point now to make this change. Regardless, it is going to take some time, effort, and trial and error to come up with a good system for us to use, but in the end, I think it will be worthwhile. What does everyone else think? 16:51, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :Personally I have no problem moving the Meta Character Info i've added to a new format, and the page/subpage format seems as good to me as any other... --Majushi 17:00, 11 January 2007 (UTC) New Unicorn Portal Your humble Unicorn Clan Magistrate has fired up a new Unicorn Clan portal, both for the glory of the People of the Wind and for something to do. Shinjo Haruo Janurary 11, 2007 :Glad to see the Ponies make it finally. I've added you to the menu, too. If you need any help in getting all of that started, just let me know. 18:26, 11 January 2007 (UTC) CCG /Out of Character info There's a lot of interesting stuff that can only be explained in the context of either the CCG or the RPG, out of character. Should I place these on the article itself, or in the discussion? Some of these give good reasoning for why people hate certain things (specific example: the Shadowed Tower storyline in Gold). What do you guys think? - Shosuro Kurama :Storyline articles are for storyline information. Anything else goes somewhere else. Likewise, the articles' talk pages are for discussing the articles. Any meta information should go in a Meta page. Note that none of that means that you don't have to reference your sources. 15:03, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ::Stuff that is out of character can not go in the main article as Shiba Ryu said. See Talk:Bayushi Kachiko as an example of what was done with her ccg info. --Majushi 15:05, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :::Hmm. Can't we follow the pattern of Wikipedia or the Transformers Wiki, were both In-Character and Out-of-character Information that's relevant, referenced, and unbiased can be found all on the characters page? For one thing, I'm sure RPG players will want to see the stats of most characters, in case they want to use them as NPC's. - Shosuro Kurama ::::The character stats discussion can be seen here. --Majushi 11:23, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :::::OK, I moved this conversation, so the link above is kind of redundant. Just know that it used to be somewhere else. :::::That said, I just don't like the idea of merging the two worlds. You can't have an in-character/out-of-character article. Once the fourth wall is broken, it's broken. Wikipedia is a bad example, because you're not allowed to have in-character articles there at all, and I just don't like the Transformers wikia because everything feels so cluttered. Better examples, I think, would be the Lost or 24 wikia, where out-of-character generally seems limited to the actor(s) playing characters and episode appearances. 14:08, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Hmm. You have a point. But there's something I just remembered that deserves to be on the front of each page, I think - the relevant tournament/LARP prizes that affected the character/organization/event. For example, a newbie will probably find the fact that the reason why Toturi became a Ninja was because his faction (Toturi's Army) and the Ninja were the lowest placing factions during the "Race to Morikage Toshi" GenCon. This resulted in them being allied, story-wise. This would also emphasize L5R's interactive storyline. Likewise, the Nakamuro and Shaitung pages could use a reference to the fact that they ended up marrying because Dragon won Benten's blessing in a tournament. - Shosuro Kurama :::::::OK, I'm game, and I do keep looking for new directions to go with this. I've changed the template to include a line for tourney results. Let's see what you come up with. 01:42, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Turkish? Apparently, there is supposed to be a Turkish language L5R wiki here, but that's not what that is at all. Anyone know anything about this? 20:26, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Spelling and grammar For future clarification, what style of english is used for spelling? American English or United Kingdom English? Also is there anything specific for grammatical errors etc? Portalcore 15:46, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :You know, this hasn't been addressed specifically, has it? Personally, I have been going off a "live and let live" rule mostly and allowing spelling to remain in whichever format it was to begin with (the exceptions mostly being on large edits where my MS Word spell checker decides to change them all for me). If we were to standardize it, though, my vote would have to be for American English, since L5R is an American product. :As far as grammatic errors... I'm not completely sure what you're asking, to be honest. 16:15, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :: Grammatical errors such as "Its". "Its" should be stated as "It's" as in "It is" or as in ownership of an item. This is what I meant about grammatical errors. My apologies if this is an American / British language split. ::Portalcore 09:20, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::I have never heard of such a thing from either side of the Atlantic. "It's" is a contraction of "it is" (or less commonly, "it has"), and "its" is the possessive form of "it". If your aim is to convince me that British English uses the apostrophe for both forms, you're going to have to come up with some sources for that, because everything I can find disagrees with you. Even articles about the differences in British and American English don't list that, and that would be a fairly noticeable difference. :::*wiktionary:its / wiktionary:it's :::*http://www.homestarrunner.com/sbemail89.html :::*http://www.angryflower.com/itsits.gif ::: 12:40, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::My bad. I'll shut up now. ::::Portalcore 13:05, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Meta question I have a question regarding meta data and I'm not too sure where to state it. I assume meta data comes from the book sources, Way of the ..., and others. How much can be put down before being too much? Also do you think the creatures of rokugan book would be a worthwhile addition to the site? I believe is has some more information about Shadowland creatures, Naga's and the like. Again, my apologies for earlier. Portalcore 09:22, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :As for metadata I think we are keeping it to a bare minimum at the moment. I.e. character stats and maybe some of the old advantages. Definately no schools and nothing from 3rd Ed (barring maybe character stats...) :As for Creatures of Rokugan, I haven't got mine yet, but I'm sure it has a lot of good info in it. If you want to start adding from it just add yourself onto the Books Project, and start on page 1. :--Majushi 10:18, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::Basically what Majushi said. It's actually written up here in brief. Basically, just keep in mind that a copyright is a copyright, and though we can claim fair use on images, we can't do anything of the sort on mechanics. Anything you add should be in your own words. We are bending that a bit with the character stats, but until I'm told otherwise, I'm thinking that's OK. However, with mechanics like skills or school techniques, nothing can be simply copied. ::That said, the information from CoR is certainly good material to add here. the mechanics on the other hand, we need to be careful about. 13:54, 18 January 2007 (UTC)